


wake me up

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курта так легко сломать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up

Все думают и называют Курта Хаммела «фарфоровым мальчиком». Ведь у него такая бледно-молочная, мягкая, нежная и хрупкая кожа. И глаза прозрачные, словно пленки.

Блейн качает головой. 

Его Курт не фарфор. Его Курт хрусталь.

Курта так легко сломать. Курта так легко раскрошить пальцами.

И Блейну так плохо от этого. Он сам сделал тонкие трещины по всему его телу.

Внутри сжимается никому не нужное сердце, а вокруг только крик.

Кричи, мой мальчик, меня тебе не догнать. _Уже_.

Голос Курта тонкий-тонкий, режет и проходит сквозь сердце медленной пулей, разрывая. _Постепенно_. Что же ты делаешь, Курт, прости меня.

Поздно, Блейни, так поздно, что просто закрой свой рот и отпусти себя. _И меня тоже_.

А Блейн не может. У него нет сил остановиться. Подай мне свою руку, Курт, потрогай еле бьющийся комочек мяса в крови. Эй, Курт. Курт, Курт, Курт. _Чувствуешь_?

Курт не чувствует.

Курт уже не живет и не закрывает своих пленочных глаз.

Блейни, ты меня убил, понимаешь?

Блейн качает головой. Как я мог убить, я же так люблю тебя. Всем своим мясным сердцем.

Он тоже уже не живет – Курта нет рядом; зачем. Моя жизнь от меня ушла. Молча и со слезами, оставила на улице под дождем у фонаря. Свет тусклый и ночь, ночь, ночь.

Верните, просит Блейн.

Я еще здесь, говорит Блейн.

Он заканчивается на половине пути, разбивает колени в кровь об острые камни, ломает ноги и падает, падает, падает. Его никто не восстановит.

Восстановление невозможно.

База данных потеряна.

Я потерялся, меня потеряли, повторяет Блейн.

Курт, ты меня слышишь? _Ответь_. 

Курт не отвечает, он же внутри себя, он мертв. Яд ввели под кожу – отравленное тело.

Его хрусталь утратил свой блеск. Его хрусталь уже фарфор, уже стекло, уже растрощен.

Прости меня, прости, прости, прости. Курт?

У Блейна жизнь и не жизнь. Он трясется, его тошнит и глаза закатываются. Это все иллюзия – он просто стоит у рояля и поет песню. Слезливую попсовую песню о любви.

У Курта и жизни нет совсем. Таблетки, бессонные ночи и ничего. И ничего больше. Блейни, ты все забрал, понимаешь. Я теперь пустое место, кусочек себя и ничего. И ничего больше.

Блейни, как ты мог.

Собирай себя по крупинкам, говорит Рэйчел.

У тебя нет этих крупинок, говорит Сэм.

У нас нет нас.

Курт, а что тебе снится? Мне ты и только ты. Мне снятся наши прогулки, мороженое и лето. Много-много лета. Солнце, смех и радость.

Твой смех такой громкий. Твой смех меня убивает.

Курт, а что тебе снится? Мне снится смерть.

Прости.

Прости, что снится. Меня нет с тобой, меня нет рядом, чтобы укрыть тебя одеялом, взять холодную руку в свою, поцеловать и спеть тихо-тихо колыбельную.

Прости, что меня просто нет.

Курт весь покрыт слезами и солью. 

Блейн весь покрыт страхом, гелем и одиночеством.

От тебя пахнет малиной, как-то заметил Курт. У меня гель для волос с малиной, ответил тогда Блейн. Сейчас от него воняет желчью и рвотой.

А Курт – духи. Женские и сладкие до тошноты с цветами – духи.

И ничего больше.

Мы с тобой – ничего больше.

Курт, вернись, верни себя ко мне. И прости меня.

Курт качает головой. Мой мальчик, ты глупый, очень глупый.

Я не верю тебе больше. Блейни, я не вернусь. Мне некуда и не к кому возвращаться. Ищи другого меня. С крепкой броней, с сухими глазами и без желаний. _Ищи железо_.

Блейн почти покорно склоняет голову, отворачивается и уходит. _Искать_.

Его поиски бессмысленны. Где он найдет другого Курта? Есть ли другие мальчики Хаммелы? Нет их и быть не может. Есть только Курт, который с Блейном. Есть только Курт, который мертв.

Но я же жив, думает Курт. Я жив частично, я без души.

Курт? Нас можно спасти? Нас можно спасти отдельно друг от друга?

В ответ тишина. _Нельзя_.

[0]

Разбуди меня, Курт.

Разбуди нас, может, мы спим. Пусть это будет сном.

Курт, я так хочу проснуться и жить. _С тобой_.


End file.
